Unexpected Rise of the Dark
by ElvenBraids
Summary: Kendra is thinking about becoming an eternal. However, all her plans are crossed out when she is kidnapped and this event causes the chances of the demon prison being opened again go up. Can she and her friends bring back the peace for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

Kendra was sitting in the garden and reading Patton's journals. She was thinking about how she loved the fact that she now lived in Fablehaven with all her family and friends. The siblings' parents decided to stay in the city but they promised to visit very often which was indeed true because they were coming every two weeks and stayed for the weekend. Vanessa re-joined The Knights of Dawn and along a certain group which included Tanu, she travelled to investigate the Brazil preserve. Warren however, stayed to help in Fablehaven itself. He wanted to learn more about the place where they found the artifact years ago and why it was chosen. Seth didn't do much; except getting in trouble and meeting up with the satyrs. He was now able to go into the woods without having to ask grandpa every single time but he also had limits which Kendra was sure that he broke many times already. The other things that kept crossing her mind was the option of becoming an eternal. Kendra felt like she wanted it although she wasn't sure why or whether it was a good choice and if the idea of living longer would've been totally opposite, she didn't want to be like Civia who had to hide and run every time something felt wrong. Kendra's dream was to stay in Fablehaven but she really wanted to live longer, not only because of longevity but also because she could then maybe get closer to Bracken. Bracken. They haven't met for 2 months. To be honest, the girl didn't really like Bracken's way of visiting, coming and then leaving for long and coming back again and so on. They couldn't really spend any time on their own because there were also others. Not that she wanted Bracken to herself… maybe she did. Kendra continued to wonder about all the things around her, the fairies playing with her hair and themselves and everything else that Fablehaven had and how beautiful it was. Suddenly, she felt someone's steps and stood up to see who it was. Warren left the house and was walking towards Kendra. He waved at her, he probably had something to talk about.

''Where's Seth?'' Warren asked.

''I'd like to know,'' Kendra replied, looking in the trees' direction.

''Your grandparents want to take us abroad for a vacation. It's summer in the end,'' Warren said.

''My life _is_ a vacation,'' Kendra answered; she was annoyed by the silly idea. Why would they travel to a foreign country if Fablehaven is better than anywhere?

''Well, I thought you'd like that. In the end, you finally finished school completely and I believe they just wanted you to get some rest. Seth will have to learn for another couple of years but you're done and I think you deserve a holiday,'' Warren insisted.

''I really don't see the point in this,'' Kendra said, frustrated because she really didn't want to leave now, when she finally had time to do whatever she wanted because the school was over.

''It is true, but I don't think you have a choice, they booked the tickets and we are leaving in a month for two weeks to Hawaii,'' Warren said, standing up.

''Warren, I really don't want to go,'' Kendra kept talking.

''Give it a chance, please,'' Warren said.

''Fine,'' Kendra said, stood up and walked towards the forest. She wanted to have a walk on her own, to think about everything that she has just heard.

Kendra walked fast, just straight without looking at the sky or the path, but the ground because she was so angry that she wanted everyone and everything in Fablehaven to notice it. She didn't know how long she walked but she reach the end of the fence at some point. Kendra wasn't fully sure where she currently was, but she knew how to figure out the way home. But before she had a chance to look around or climb a tree to have a better view, she heard something move behind her. The girl turned around, and someone put a cloth on her eyes and kept their hand on her mouth. She couldn't scream for help or look around. Someone hit her hard in the head and she fell down. The last thing Kendra remembered was her being picked up and carried somewhere but she didn't recall anything else because darkness took over her.

When she walked up, Kendra opened her eyes and grabbed her head which after being hit. She was in a lying position so she sat up, all parts of her body hurting so badly she couldn't move. The feeling itself was horrible. Kendra didn't know where she was but she only knew that she was lying on a cold floor in a room with no furniture or windows, it only had doors. Kendra believed that it was locked. Even if it was open, the girl wouldn't be able to stand up properly to leave the room, so she closed her eyes and tried to think what to do now. She breathed heavily, her eyes half open. It was about half an hour until the door opened. Kendra tried the keep the image of the person still, but she couldn't. Finally, she thought she recognized the person standing in the doorway. Kendra couldn't believe this, it was impossible. She didn't know what to say and although she had so many emotions at that moment, she felt none and couldn't express herself in any way so she just sighed sat up, staring at the man. Gavin Rose died on her eyes, he was eaten by Raxtus in the Dragon Sanctuary, he was. How was it possible that he was now standing here, in front of her?

Gavin didn't look like a boy anymore, he looked like a man. It seemed that he grew taller over these 4 years. He was looking in her eyes, deeply, with an evil smile on his face.

''We meet again,'' he said, gesturing at her. When Kendra didn't say anything, he continued. ''I see that you aren't as joyful as me but I am afraid that you will have to stay with me for longer,'' Gavin finished.

''I don't _want_ to stay with you. _Never_,'' the girl finally spoke.

''Like I said, there aren't much choices. You can stay or… stay,'' Gavin teased Kendra.

''And how are you alive?'' Kendra said, feeling like she really wanted to know how Gavin is alive, the information might as well come in handy anytime, she didn't know.

''Moving on fast, my friend, what about your choice?'' he laughed. ''But you are lucky because I will tell you, it's an interesting story and I don't have anything to do right now anyway and you are not going anywhere either so no one will find out what I said except you,'' he said.

It's been three hours since Kendra went for a walk. It started to get dark, the evening was close to come. Warren, grandparents and Seth were sitting at the dining room table and discussing the possibilities of where Kendra could be. She didn't usually do that, even if she was angry she always was able to find a way to get rid of her nerves and keep calm. But the idea about leaving for a vacation made her react worse than ever. An hour ago, the girl's family started to worry about her situation and the location in which she currently was as they had no idea about which path she chose and where she went or if she will come back and when.

''I should have stopped her!'' loudly said Warren who was angry at himself for letting Kendra go.

''It's not your fault Warren, Kendra never done something like this before and you didn't know that it could happen. I just hope that she comes back soon,'' grandpa Sorenson replied.

''Are you sure that she will? Maybe she got lost and doesn't know where she is?'' Seth suggested.

''That's quite possible but I believe that Kendra knows how to find the way home. I showed her many times how to identify your position in the preserve if you are lost,'' grandpa said. Grandma wasn't saying anything, she just looked at the window, probably hoping that she will see her granddaughter walking towards the building. She then moved her eyes and looked at the door. In the same second, it opened and Bracken came in, rushing. Everyone in the room looked at him, as if he had some news or brought Kendra back to the house but unfortunately, he was empty handed.

''Where is Kendra?'' he asked.

''She went for a walk 3 hours ago when I talked to her about holiday, she didn't want to leave Fablehaven for a vacation,'' said Warren, looking worried.

''Hasn't she came back yet?'' Bracken questioned.

''No, we haven't heard from her,'' Seth bumped in to the conversation.

''That's…strange,'' Bracken thought out loud. ''She reached me with her mind a couple of hours ago saying that she was in trouble. She also said the name Gavin; can you relate?'' he said.

''Gavin Rose!'' Seth shouted and stood up in a rush.

''He is dead Seth, I don't think it would-'' grandpa Sorenson started, but he was interrupted by Seth.

''It _must_ be him! There is no other Gavin and you never know what creatures like him can pull out of their sleeve! Maybe he was brought back alive or something!'' Seth shouted.

''Tell me more about him,'' Bracken demanded.

''Well, he and Kendra first met in the Knights of Dawn meeting but he betrayed us. He is a dragon, Navarog, the one that Raxtus ate,'' Seth explained.

''You might be right Seth, maybe someone brought him back to live as a deal,'' Bracken spoke.

''She might have been a part of this deal,'' Warren said.

''Exactly what I thought,'' said Bracken.

''I just don't understand how someone took her out of the preserve, the fence is enchanted by a very strong magic,'' grandpa said.

''He probably had some creatures who live in Fablehaven into the whole kidnapping, he needed help to break the blocks of the preserve,'' Warren said.

''Yeah, that's probably how,'' Seth said. ''Although I thought that creatures from Fablehaven were good,'' he added.

''Not all of them Seth, not all of them,'' Stan Sorenson stood up. ''We have to try our best to find Kendra,'' the old man suggested.

''That's right, I just hope that we are not too late,'' Bracken concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra sat on the floor of the same room that she woke up in. She didn't know what time it was but it was about four days since Gavin kidnapped her from Fablehaven. She haven't heard from anyone nor did she leave the room. Gavin offered her food but she refused to take from him. Sometimes she asked the guards for some food and water but she never agreed to eat with _him_. Kendra was thinking if her friends were looking for her and if they did, who took part. Probably everyone… But what she was most curious about was whether she contacted Bracken successfully or the message never got to him. Hopefully, it did and her friends and family are now on the hunt for their lost member. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt like crying but she knew that it was not appropriate in this moment and that the only way out of this was to just be strong. But how can you be strong if you are stuck in the hands of a dark, evil dragon prince who tells you every day that you will soon die? The girl was wondering how his words will be fulfilled but she'd rather forget about them at all and worry about escaping this cursed place instead of thinking of how many days she had left. She felt tears leaving her eyes and she brought back all the good memories and thought about her friends and family when her deep thoughts of trying to cheer up herself were broken by someone entering the room.

Kendra looked at Gavin, who entered accompanied by two guards.

''So, have you changed your mind yet, miss? Because you don't have very long…'' he teased.

''Why should I talk to you? You kidnapped me, you tell me that I will die very soon and then you are asking for my company. Do you really think this is how these things are done?'' she replied, her face numb.

''I don't _ask_ for your company, I _demand _it,'' he smiled. She didn't say anything but just looked at him with disgust.

''You are unbelievably rude!'' Kendra said louder and stood up. ''I hope that you get killed again because you definitely don't deserve to live in this world! Not after everything you have done and not for what you are doing now!'' she shouted and stepped closer to him.

''No, no, _no_. It is you who don't deserve to be here, Kendra. You are totally useless and don't contribute to the world of magic at all. All you do is just let yourself be taken,'' he laughed. ''I don't have time for people like you. That's why you will be going now. There's someone who came to see you,'' Gavin said. ''Take her to the guests,'' he looked at the guards.

Kendra opened her eyes widely. She was now seriously scared. So he wasn't lying, someone is here to murder her. But they couldn't just want to kill her for no reason, they probably want something from her first… What could that be… what could it be… she thought. Suddenly, one of the guards took her hands and tied them together and the other one put some dark cloth over her eyes. They then took her and carried somewhere. Kendra estimated about three minutes of a slow walk, then they stopped and she heard doors open. The guards violently threw her at the floor. Someone then took the cloth off her eyes. Gavin was standing in front of her, wearing a black and grey suit and not smiling, but with look on his face that she didn't manage to figure out the meaning of.

''Before we start, let me explain. After I was killed by that childish creature, I haven't felt anything for some time, I don't know how long because there was no feeling of the time in that place that I ended up being in until someone came and spoke to me. I still didn't feel anything but I heard a voice. The person whom I've been conversing with has told me many things but that is not what they were meaning to tell me. I was offered a deal to be resurrected and take part in a brand new mission as the right hand of my new master. To make me live was his job but my bit of the deal was to deliver you to him as soon as possible after my rising. The task seemed very easy to me, so you probably understand how you have gotten here. You will probably ask how we broke the limits of the preserve… Well, there are creatures in Fablehaven that a couple of gems or golden bricks is enough to get help from without the information being shared. By the way, they were killed anyway just to be sure that the whole things stays a secret,'' Gavin winked.

''How did you know when and where I am going to walk?'' Kendra asked.

''I had help from those possessing the foresight gift, did you really think that I would just wait until you decide to take a walk? We wanted to make you go but you did it yourself so there was no need for fake alarms. Let's get to it,'' he said and moved away from the girl who found herself unable to move. ''Master…'' she couldn't understand anything else because they rest of the words were spoken in a language that Kendra did not know. It was probably some demon language that Seth might be able to understand.

''So this is the human who was in a wrong place at a right time?'' a deep voice asked and a female laughter came out. Kendra couldn't see anything until the two people came out of a dark corner in the huge room. One of them, the man, had deeply black hair of a medium length, orange eyes and was dressed in clothes similar to Gavin's. The woman next to him had a very pale colour skin and long, straight lemon green hair. She looked little like Nyssa to Kendra and the girl thought that the female could be a dragon in its human form. Same went for the man but she wasn't so sure about him. He seemed to be the new master that Gavin was talking about rather than the woman and if it were just the three of them dragons to take over the world then it was mad.

Suddenly, Gavin happened to appear in between them and he opened his arms, pointing at each one of them with one arm and he said: ''meet my friends.''


End file.
